Phoenix's Talon
The Phoenix's Talon, AKA the Claw of Blazing Justice, is a unique Sacred Gear that is part of a special class of Sacred Gear called Fusion Gears. It was owned by Zach Praktum, its sole user. It is connected to Azrael, Lord of Balance and his fellow Primordial Lords. Summary Before its creation, the Phoenix's Talon was a copy of the Boosted Gear and the Gauntlet of Balance. The two fused when Zach activated his Unbound form, exposing their power to one another. The Gear is a manifestation of Zach's unique power as the Phoenix of Rebellion, as well as a way for Azrael, Satanael, and Kaira to see what's going on outside of the Heart of the Multiverse. Following Zach's Total Burnout in the Leviathan Peaks, he no longer has access to the Phoenix's Talon. Its essence has been scattered across reality so thin that it can never be reformed. Appearance The Phoenix's Talon in its base form takes the shape of a dark grey metal gauntlet with lines of blue light along the top. When in its sword form, known as the Blade of Rebellion, it is a double-edged sword with a glowing blue blade. Abilities Boost The user's overall power boosts by 30% at will, but with a 10-second cooldown. Transfer The user transfers the power they've built up to another person through physical contact. Transform The user can transform the Gear from a gauntlet to a sword at will. Attri-Boost Boosts a certain one of the user's attributes: speed, attack, power, or defense. Boosting speed doubles their speed but lowers attack, power, and defense. Attack doubles their physical strength but lowers his speed, power, and defense. Boosting power doubles the strength of their magic, but lowers his speed, attack, and defense. Boosting defense doubles their defensive capabilities but lowers his speed, attack, and power. Solar Power In the Sun, the user's power is boosted by 25%. Drained energy can also be replenished by sunlight. Call to Arms The user summons a maximum of ten low-class fire elementals to fight for them. Phoenix's Curse The user applies a curse to the victim that burns them alive from the inside out. The curse has a very long cooldown between uses, though the exact amount of time depends on how much energy the user has in their reserves at the time of activation. Phoenix's Blessing The user gives their ally a "blessing" that they can activate at any time (until the spell wears off), boosting their power by 25% and giving them extra resistance against fire and fire-based attacks. Flames of Rebellion The Gear's Balance Breaker. Its power is roughly equivalent to a Juggernaut Drive. It takes the form of black and silver armored robes, a Phoenix's Gauntlet on either hand, and armored boots. Zach's wings dissolve and are replaced by two unusually large wings made entirely of blue fire. Connection to The Lords Allows Azrael, Satanael, and Kaira to speak to the wielder telepathically as well as giving the user access to everything the Primordial Lords know and all their memories. Stolen Strength Allows Zach to use the abilities he's recently stolen from people. The effect applies to any ability stolen within the last two months. This ability is only usable in Balance Breaker. Daybreak An attack that's primarily reserved as an emergency move by Zach due to the amount of power it takes up. Despite the name, it can be used even when the Sun is obscured by an obstacle or not out at all. The user raises one hand in the direction of the sky. A magic circle forms above their head, shining bright enough to illuminate even the darkest places entirely. After shouting the name of the attack (optional, mostly for effect), a massive blast of blue flames shoots out of the magic circle and towards the target with extreme tracking if the opponent tries to dodge. Anything Zach doesn't wish to destroy remains intact and anyone he doesn't wish to harm remains perfectly fine. Only the target is damaged, and can only die if that is Zach's goal. After the attack is used, Zach is depleted of all his remaining power and can no longer fight, hence why it's saved for emergencies. Weaknesses Chaos Magic Users become susceptible to Chaos magic. Order Magic Users become susceptible to Order Magic. Highlighted Weaknesses Users become slightly more susceptible to their natural weaknesses than they'd normally be. Post-Daybreak Fatigue After using Daybreak, the user has no more energy left to fight, and it can often take multiple days to return to full power. Trivia * The Blade of Rebellion was a result of the Boosted Gear being fused with the Holy Sword Ascalon. Gallery Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Phoenix